1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for coke oven chamber suitable compacting of coal by pressing, said compacts on their surface being provided with a shape offering an enhanced area for heat exchange and for degassing of carbonization products so that the process of coal carbonization takes substantially less time. The invention also relates to a device for pressing of coal which presses coal into a compacted form, said device being comprised of a plate provided with moulding elements on the pressing surface so that the compacts attain the desired shape of the surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coal carbonization is frequently confronted with a problem in that coal is charged into coke oven chambers and the coal cake cannot be provided in precisely measured portions. The required quantity of coal is given into a charging machine wherein the coal is pressed and after this pressing process the coal charge is transported into the coke oven chamber. By way of this mode, a compact coal cake is obtained which is not structured on the surface and which therefore offers little surface area for the exchange of heat and for degassing of gaseous coal carbonization products during the process of coal carbonization.
A process mode of coal compacting is often applied with the aim to increase the efficiency of coke oven chambers. Accordingly, coal is pressed so that coal cake densities reaching 1200 kg/m3 are obtained. The specific performance rate of coke ovens can thereby be increased. At the same time, however, the coking time of coke oven chambers is extended. The reason is that the crude gas required for combustion is admitted with some delay in time into the burner chamber, thus slowing down the combustion of coking gas. Hence it would be of some advantage if channels or surface structures were introduced into the coal cake. In this manner, the coking gas can more quickly escape from the coal cake and the effect of an increase in performance rate by coal compacting can be maintained and safeguarded.
By introducing slotted or round channels into the coal cake, its specific surface is substantially enhanced, and thereby the coking gas is better supplied to the combustion process in the burner chamber. This leads to a substantial decrease in coking time. Another advantage would be providing coal in compacted form in precisely measured portions or compacts so that these can be given in form of pieces in a certain number into the coke oven chamber, with the number of pieces determining the quantity of coal.
Charging of coke oven chambers to be loaded horizontally is described in DE 19545736 A1. Coal is shed outside the oven onto a planar base plate, compacted and gently pushed into a coke oven chamber. Subsequently the base plate is pulled out from the coke oven chamber whilst keeping the coal cake firm at its front end side. The production of pressed coal cakes by applying suitable devices is described in WO 2006/056286 A1. Applying the method described in this teaching, a coal cake is moulded in a press mould by means of stationary pressing tools which work horizontally and which compact the coal cake before it is loaded into the coke oven chamber. But precisely measured coal portions are not provided for. Nor is a method mentioned by which the surface of coal compacts is structured accordingly. Thus the coal to be carbonized neither has any subdivision into distinct portions nor a surface by way of which an improved exchange of heat is achieved.